A Very Ronin Christmas
by Mardrena
Summary: Everyone in the Age of Defiance universe comes together to celebrate the happiest of seasons, and remember to treasure every moment with friends and family.


A Very Ronin Christmas

By Mardrena

Setting: Koji estate

Song used: 'Holly Jolly Christmas' by Burl Ives

*Danae's family members fly in on their Pegasi. A thick layer of snow covers the landscape. They can see several people playing in the yard outside the estate. It is snowing lightly*

 ***Have a holly jolly Christmas, it's the best time of the year!***

Bak Thraplek::*sitting outside on a log watching snowflakes landing on his muzzle*

 ***I don't know if there'll be snow…***

Mia::*sitting beside him on the log* *Offers him a mug of hot cocoa*

 ***But have a cup of cheer!***

Bak::*smiles and accepts the mug carefully*

*Mia and Bak go back to watching Ryo and Ryu*

 ***Have a holly jolly Christmas, and when you walk down the street…***

Ryo::*lying in the snow making snow angels**Ryu is lying close by waving his arms and smiling merrily*

*The Neo Ronin are having a fierce snowball fight. Harry shoots snowballs with his potato gun*

Blackblaze::*sitting near a tree trunk watching everyone sullenly*

* **Say hello to friends you know, and everyone you meet.** *

*A stray snowball hits the tree, knocking a pile of snow on Blackblaze's head*

Blackblaze::*scowls and flattens ears*

*Inside the house, other members of the Ronin are hanging decorations on the walls and stair rails*

 ***Oh ho, the mistletoe, hung where you can see…***

Tanya::*walks through the dining room surveying everyone while munching on a candy cane*

Kento::*leans over the foot of the stairs holding a sprig in the air*

Tanya::*stops when she notices Kento and looks up at the mistletoe sprig*

Kento::*wiggles his eyebrows and grins*

 ***Somebody waits for you; kiss her once for me…***

Tanya::*flips Kento off using the candy cane and walks past scowling*

Kento::*frowns in dismay and blinks*

 ***Have a holly jolly Christmas, and incase you didn't hear,***

*Outside, Danae's family members have landed. Danae and Dais rush out to greet them and they exchange hugs*

*On the balcony, Rowen, Sage, Kento, Cye, Cale, Sehkmet, Anubis, and Tanya lean over the rail and wave at the new arrivals*

 ***Oh, by golly have a holly jolly Christmas this year!***

* * *

Setting:: The * _Argonauth_ *'s main bridge

Song used: 'All I Want for Christmas is My Two Front Teeth' by Alvin and the Chipmunks

Bak Thraplek::*standing near a comm screen* "We've done all we can for now on the main engines, but I can't promise you any more than a few hours at stable altitude. If any system starts to fail, we'll have to set back down in the crater."

Ryo Sanada::*over the comm* _*"A few hours is just fine, Bak. It's more than enough time for everyone to have fun at the party. Let me know when you're finished and we'll get started"*_

Bak:: "We'd *be* finished already if Miz would hurry up with his diagnostic already…"*looks over his shoulder at the wall*

Miz Paufan::*struggling to open a conduit panel* "I'm sorry Captain! But it's stuck!"

Naz Dassyr:: "Avitor built this vessel, not us. I guess he didn't see a need for a manual release…" *shrugs and shakes head*

Miz::*tugging at panel furiously**The panel suddenly swings open and bashes Miz in the face*

Bak:: "Miz! Are you alright?" *rushes over and leans over Miz, who is sitting on the floor*

Miz:: "Owww…my noooossse…" *holding both hands over his muzzle*

Tar Uhnin:: *walks over and kneels infront of him* "Here, let me take a look at that…come now lad, open up and let me see the damage…" *puts a knuckle under Miz's chin*

Miz:: *removes his hands and opens his mouth slowly**the upper middle pair of teeth is broken*

*Naz and Tar burst out laughing*

Naz:: "OOOH HO HO HOO look at that!"

Miz::*moans in dismay and hangs shoulders*

Tar:: "Don't worry, they'll grow back soon enough." *Pats Miz on the back*

Naz:: "At least yours * _will_ * grow back. That's * _one_ * advantage you little Commons have over us big Nobles…"

Bak:: "You can access the conduit now at least. Finish your diagnostic and you can join us later."

Naz:: "Just don't show anyone your 'winning smile', hah hah!"

Bak:: "Come now, it's Christmas, and Ryo has graciously invited us all to the party he plans on hosting on the * _Argonauth_ *'s deck. I, for one, am looking forward to it. Ander often lamented the lack of such a practice on Thanged…" *Pats Miz on the shoulder before leaving the bridge*

*Bak, Tar, and Naz exit the bridge chatting about holiday customs*

Miz::*watches them leave* "Chrisshmis…" *His tongue pokes out through his teeth* "The Captain says it has to do with humans exchanging gifts to friends and loved ones…" *looks at the doorway when he hears sounds from outside* "I'm just a lowly Common…I don't really need much…esssept…well…" *His tongue keeps flicking out when he tries saying S or TH*

"All I want for Chrisshmis is my two front teessh,

my two front teesh; see my two front teesh?

Gee, if I could only have my two front teesh

Then I could wish a 'Merry Christmas'!

Everybody sstaress and laughs at me

Sssesse two teessh are gone ass you can ssee

I just have me to blame for sssiss catassstrophe

But my one wish on Chrisshmis Eve iss plain could be

It'll be ssso long before I'll sssay

'Sssul isss ssscanning circuitsss in the ssssystem'

Gosh, oh gee, how happy I'd be, if I could only whissssle

All I want for Chrisshmis iss my two front teessh

My two front teessh

Ssee my two front teessh?

Gee, if I could only have my two front teesh

Then I could wish a "Merry Chriss-"

Miz::*tries to talk but his tongue keeps slipping out of his mouth* "Chriss…Chriss…Bah! Happy New Year!" *Throws up arms and folds them over chest, pouting.*

* * *

Setting:: A snow-covered path in the forest

Song used: Sleigh Ride by Johnny Mathis

*A sound fills the air like ringing bells. Pegasus is trotting along the path with his folded wings clanking musically. He is pulling a sleigh made of polished wood and metal. Dais and Danae are seated inside. Dais has his arm slung around Danae's shoulders*

Dais:: "I remember how your people prefer horse-drawn transport. I asked Bau and the Apprentices to whip this up from some leftover metal from the * _Argonauth_ *. Pegasus doesn't seem to mind so much, and I know you're not supposed to be riding a lot while pregnant…"

Danae:: "This is wonderful! Thank you for sharing this with me. Aurora says Father tried to talk to us about winter and Christmas, but we never understood what he meant. It only ever snows at the polar caps on Thanged. It is so beautiful out here…Oh!" *sits upright in her seat*

Dais:: *frowns* "What?"

Danae:: "I thought I saw something…" *Pegasus slows to a halt and looks to the side, flicking his ears**Rustling can be heard from the snow-covered bushes*

Dais::*squints his eye then smiles* "I know that striped tail from anywhere. Whiteblaze! Have you been following us?"

Whiteblaze::*pops out from the brush with snow covering his head**shakes the snow off his head and pads over to the sleigh*

Pegasus::*looks down at him and twitches both ears*

Danae:: *smiling* "Come to keep us company, * _Chiaje_ *?" *Pegasus continues pulling the sleigh and Whiteblaze bounds alongside him*

 ***Just hear those sleigh bells jingling ring ting tingling too…***

*Dais and Danae snuggle close and gaze up at the sky as it begins snowing again*

 ***C'mon, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you***

*Pegasus continues trotting leisurely while Whiteblaze keeps pace*

 ***Outside the snow is falling and friends are calling-***

Kento::*pops out from a tree further back along the path* "YOO HOO!" *waves energetically*

Cye::*pops out beside him and grabs him by the collar and yanks him back under cover*

*Dais and Danae blink and look over their shoulder and see nothing. They exchange confused glances and shrug*

 ***C'mon, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you…***

*Pegasus comes to a stop at a clearing. Dais gets out of the sleigh and undoes the harness, letting Pegasus prance about in the snow. Dais walks back to the sleigh and helps Danae out. They stand close together and watch Whiteblaze playing with Pegasus*

 ***Giddy-up Giddy-up Giddy-up let's go, let's look at the show***

*Pegasus and Whiteblaze race each other a short distance, bounding over the snowy ground*

 ***We're striding in a wonderland of snow***

*Pegasus and Whiteblaze turn around and begin racing back the same path*

* **Giddy-up Giddy-up Giddy-up it's grand just holding your hand***

*Dais and Danae take a walk a short distance and hold hands lovingly*

 ***We're striding along with the song of a wintery fairy land***

*Dais begins setting up a small campfire in a clearing and throws out a blanket over the snow.*

 ***Our cheeks are nice and rosy and comfy cozy are we***

*Dais and Danae sit down and Whiteblaze curls up close by while Pegasus forages in the snow*

 ***We've snuggled close together like two birds of a feather would be***

*Dais places his arm around Danae's shoulder and hugs her close. Danae smiles gladly*

 ***Let's take that road before us and sing a chorus or two***

*Danae reaches out and rubs Whiteblaze between the ears*

 ***C'mon it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you***

*Pegasus trots up behind Danae and nudges her in the shoulder with his nose*

 ***We'll be singing the songs we love to sing without a single stop***

*Dais takes out some skewers and puts chestnuts on them before setting them up over the campfire. Danae watches curious*

 ***At the fireplace where we'll watch the chestnuts pop-POP! POP! POP!***

*The chestnuts burst loudly, startling Danae and Whiteblaze. Danae tries to draw her sword but Dais grabs her wrist hastily trying to calm her*

 ***Just hear those sleigh bells jingling ring ting tingling too***

*Dais and Danae walk back to the sleigh. Dais holds Danae's hand as she seats herself.*

 ***C'mon it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you***

*Dais puts the harness back on Pegasus and gets seats himself in the sleigh beside Danae. Pegasus takes of trotting back towards the estate and Whiteblaze pads alongside him.*

 ***Outside the snow is falling and friends are calling-***

Cale::*pops out of a bush behind the sleigh* "YOO HOO!"

Anubis::*pops out beside him and punches him on top of the head, pushing him back under the brush before hiding himself*

 ***C'mon it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you***

*Dais and Danae glance behind them and see nothing, exchanging confused glances*

*Pegasus's wings clank against his sides, sounding like musical bells as he pulls the sleigh behind him. He glances at Whiteblaze running beside him and raises his ears*

 ***Lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you…***

*Dais and Danae snuggle close and enjoy the ride back to the estate*

* * *

Setting:: Inside the Koji house

Song used:: 'Baby it's Cold Outside' by Barry Manilow and K.T. Oslin

*Mia is dressed for cold weather and heads to the door. She opens it slightly but a strong biting wind slips inside*

Mia:: "Whew! Wow…that's…that's a lot fiercer than it was just a few minutes ago…" *she closes the door and brushes snow off her face*

Ryo:: "Mia? What are you doing? The party's going to start in a couple hours. You're not planning on going outside, are you?"

Mia:: "I have to drop some presents off at the university."

Ryo:: "You didn't * _have_ * to volunteer to be faculty Secret Santa, you know…"

Mia:: "Well, I figured it was the least I could do since I spent so much time away from work…"

Ryo:: "It's called maternity leave for a reason, its supposed to be guilt-free. I'm sure no one will be upset with you or anything if they get belated Christmas gifts."

Mia:: "I'll be fine once I get inside the car and turn the heat up. It won't be that bad then."

Ryo:: "Are you kidding? It's freezing out there, and visibility is probably zilch! I bet the roads are all frozen over!"

Mia:: "You're exaggerating. I didn't see you making such a fuss when we took Ryu outside."

Ryo:: "Yeah, that's cuz we had him swaddled from head to toe. And it wasn't nearly as bad earlier as it is now. C'mon, Mia. Can't you forget about work for one day out of the year?"

Mia:: "I really can't stay…"

Ryo:: "But baby it's cold outside…"

Mia:: "I've got to go away…"

Ryo:: "But baby it's cold outside!"

Mia:: "This evening will be-"

Ryo:: "Just stay here with me!" *puts his hands on Mia's shoulders gently*

Mia:: "So very nice…"

Ryo:: "I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice…" *clasps Mia's hands*

Mia:: "My friends will all worry…" *shakes her head and frowns*

Ryo:: "Mia, what's your hurry?"

Mia:: "The dean will be pacing the floor-"

Ryo:: "He's really just a major bore…" *shrugs and rolls his eyes*

Mia:: "So I'd really better scurry-"

Ryo:: Mia, please don't worry…"

Mia:: "If I leave now I'll make it home by four…"

Ryo:: "No one's forcing you out of the door"

Mia:: "I've got to go on-" *reaches for her car keys*

Ryo:: "But baby you'll * _freeze*_ out there!"

Mia:: "I won't be that long…"

Ryo:: "It's up to your * _knees_ * out there!" *tries to pull her away from the door*

Mia:: "You always have been-"

Ryo:: "You can just stay in-"

Mia:: "So nice and warm…"

Ryo:: "Look out the window at that storm…" *points at the window, grimacing*

Mia:: "They're going to talk at the office…" *Shakes her head and frowns*

Ryo:: "Why should you let that stop us?"*

Mia:: "I'd feel just the absolute worst-"

Ryo:: "Just put your family first!"

Mia and Ryo together:: "Ahhhh but it's coooooold ooouuuutsiiiiide!" *They hug each other and stare into each other's eyes*

Mia:: "Oh! I bet you could use your armor to teleport me there and back in a flash!"

Ryo:: "Hnnnn…" *sighs in dismay that Mia's still thinking about work*

* * *

Setting:: The top deck of the * _Argonauth_ *

Song used:: 'We Need a Little Christmas' by Angela Lansbury

*The Neo Ronin are on the deck setting up tables and decorations along the outer rails*

Emma:: "Man, it's a good thing Bak and his crew got the air shield up and running, otherwise the entire deck would be under a foot of snow." *looks up at the overcast sky. It is snowing heavily*

Harlann:: "Harry, do we * _really_ * have to decorate this entire deck?"

Harry:: "Yup! Mia said she'd pay us when we finished." *rubs hands together eagerly*

Edward:: "It sounds like this party Ryo's planning will be quite the event. He's expecting everyone and anyone that they know. Even our parents got invites."

Colby:: "Sounds will be all I can enjoy, probably. I'll just be on my own this year…"

Archie:: "Can't you just use your super tiger-vision?" *jerks a thumb at Snow*

Colby:: "She doesn't do it all the time, just whenever I'm in danger or really need to see."

Davie:: "You'd definitely wanna see tonight, in that case."

Pauline:: "C'mon, Colby! Why ya gotta be so glum? Christmas is more'n what ya can just see with yer eyes. It's sounds, and smells, and all sorts of warm feelings!"

Emma:: "She's right, you know. You won't be alone, you have us remember?"

Colby:: "It's just…my parents never really celebrated Christmas properly. We were always visiting the next doctor, the next specialist trying to find a good treatment for my eyes."

Crystal:: "Boy, don't you know? People don't celebrate Christmas; Christmas celebrates * _you_ *!"

Emma:: "Haul out the holly; put up the tree before your spirit falls again."

*Conan braces his back against the trunk of a fir tree and supports it while Davie uses his silk strands to pull it upright*

Harry:: "Fill up the stockings, we may be rushing things, but deck the halls again nooooow!"

Harlann:: *runs up the railing to the upper platform, hanging stockings on the rail*

Emma and Harry:: "For you need a little Christmas right this very minute, candles on the railings, carols at the finish. Yes you need a little Christmas, right this very minute-"

Edward:: "This is more than just a simple flurry, so c'mon guys, we're in a hurry!"

Emma and Harry:: "So climb down the chimney, put up the brightest string of lights that we've ever seen…"

*Ita Tarmvun pokes her head out from a ventilation shaft and raises an eyebrow at the Neo Ronin's antics. She rolls her eyes and shakes her head before ducking back inside to finish work*

Emma and Harry:: "Slice up the fruitcake; it's time we hung some tinsel on that evergreen now…"

*Pauline sets a platter on a table and pulls off the lid to reveal a homemade fruitcake. Snow puts her paws on the table and leans over to sniff at it. She recoils and flattens her ears then covers her nose. Pauline puts her hands on her hips and scowls irritably while Archie and Colby chuckle*

Crystal:: *walks up behind Colby and places an arm around his shoulder* "For you've grown a little meaner, grown a little colder, grown a little sadder, grown a little older…"

Emma and Harry:: "And you need a little angel, sitting by your shoulder," *Snow pads over to Colby and nuzzles him in the leg. Colby reaches down and pats her head* "Need a little Christmas now!"

Harlann:: *sliding back down the railing* "Haul out the holly!"

Edward:: "Didn't your folks teach you to live each living day!"

Harry:: "Fill up the stockings…" *uses his potato gun to fire small presents into the stockings on the rail."

Harlann:: "But Harry, Mia's gonna be here any minute noooooow!"

All Neo Ronin:: "But we need a little Christmas, right this very minute. Candles on the railings," *Emma shoots small fire spears to light up the festive lanterns set up around the deck* "Carols at the finish. Yes, we need a little Christmas right this very minute."

Davie:: "I know I shouldn't make you worry, but c'mon guys we gotta hurry!"

Archie:: "So climb down the chimney, put up the brightest string of lights that we've ever seen. *uses his air bow to string lights all around the rails. Ita leans out from the vent shaft, confused to hear the Neo Ronin still singing*

Pauline:: "Slice up the fruitcake;" *She sets out small paper plates and places a small piece of fruitcake on each one. She offers one to Snow, but Snow runs away. Pauline clenches her fists.*

Conan:: "It's time we hung some tinsel on that evergreen bough." *flings ornaments onto the tree branches expertly*

All Neo Ronin:: "For we need a little music, need a little laughter, need a little singing ringing through the rafter, and we need a little snappy 'Happy ever after, need a little Christmas now!"

*Mia and Ryo are walking up the ramp to the main deck carrying several grocery bags*

Ryo:: "I don't get why you were in such a rush to get me to port you to the university, but you make me trudge all the way through the snow out to the crater."

Mia:: "Oh come on, it's not as bad as it was earlier. Besides, you say you need a visual reference, right? You don't want to port on top of someone by accident, do you?"

Ryo:: *grumbles under his breath* "Oh…wow…look at what they've done with the place…" *looks around the brightly lit deck and festive decorations. Lights and garland cover the length of the outer deck rail and stairs to the bridge. A fully decorated tree dominates the rear of the main stage. Tables are all set over the deck*

Mia:: "I know! Emma, Harry, you all really outdid yourselves!"

Emma:: "Thanks Mrs. Koji!"

Mia:: "Now, I promised I'd give you all something in return, didn't I?"

*Harry and Harlann exchange excited glances, thinking they'll be paid in cash. Mia sets a flat wooden box on a table and removes the lid to reveal a variety of traditional Japanese desserts and snacks. Harry and Harlann exchange dismayed glances. Snow leans up onto the table and snatches a small rice ball and runs off with it. Pauline fumes angrily*

* * *

Setting: Residential hall in the Roost

Song used: 'What is Christmas' by Trans-Siberian Orchestra

*Most of the Elders are getting dressed for the party. Dais, Cale, and Anubis are dressed in tuxedos and Danae, Kayura, and Michelle are wearing dresses. Bak and his crew help each other put blunted metal caps on their shell spikes. Aurora is chasing her sons trying to get them into formal attire. Sehkmet is standing in the doorway of his room watching everyone sullenly.

Sehkmet:: "What is Christmas?

Tinseled fairytales, day-old stockings lined up in a row.

What is Christmas? Surely I don't know." *shrugs and shakes his head*

*Rowen comes down the cable lifts and signals that it's time for the party to start*

Sehkmet:: "And everywhere these lights

Who needs to color night?

Could this whole thing be planned?

I do not understand these Christmas trees with colored lights

Underneath they still are only trees

Do I think that one day perhaps they might

Find that Christmas is kind of a disease?"

*Kayura sees Sehkmet isn't dressed yet and waves at him, urging him to get dressed and join the guests at the party. Sehkmet hangs his shoulders and stalks into his room and starts dressing*

Sehkmet:: "Every year it's waiting for me, waiting for me

Every year it constantly defies

Placing strangers there before me, there before me

Spreading hope and cheer mixed in with happiness, fraternal bliss and other Christmas lies!" *throws his arms up in frustration*

*Guests head towards the exit tunnel and the path leading to Danae's Crater and the Argonauth. Sehkmet follows at the rear looking very miserable. It is faintly snowing outside*

Sehkmet:: "And there's one more thing that I have discovered,

That I think they all need to know

The reason for Christmas I suddenly realize is an excuse to tolerate snow! …* _Snow*_ …" *grimaces in disgust* "I don't even like the * _sound_ * of it!..." *blinks* "Anyway, where was I?" *Breaks out in a warlordish cackle* "Oh yes…

What is Christmas? Candles everywhere

A fire hazard any other day

Children light them, no one seems to care

All for Christmas

Every year it returns here and every year it's waiting for me

Why can't Christmas disappear and just pretend it never saw me

Every year I get my hopes up that it will somehow just leave!

But every year I wake to find that once again it nooooow iiiis Christmaaaas…." *Sehkmet arrives at the main deck and sees all the guests mingling and the colorful brilliant atmosphere* "Eve!" *hangs head and sighs in dismay*

* * *

Setting: The * _Argonauth_ *'s main deck, a small stage set up close to the bridge

Song used: 'Wish Liszt' by Trans-Siberian Orchestra

Ryo::*walks out onto the stage under the main spotlight* "Good evening everyone! Thanks for making it out here to our first ever Moonlight Gala. I hope this is something we can do every year from now on, so I hope everyone has a good time tonight. To start things off, we got a little performance from some of our household musicians. Enjoy!" *walks off stage*

(Instrumental: Cye on piano, Rowen on 1st guitar, Sage on 2nd guitar, Sehkmet on drums)

* * *

Setting:: The * _Argonauth_ *'s main deck, a small stage set up close to the bridge

Song used: Man with a Bag by Kay Starr

*The spotlights focus on Shainie O'Connor, who is wearing a very skimpy red-and-white outfit and a Santa cap. Her top displays a great deal of cleavage*

Shainie:: *whirls around to face the audience* "Ol' Mr. Kringle is soon gonna jingle

The bells that'll tingle all your troubles away!

Everybody's waiting for the man with the bag

Cuz Christmas is coming again!" *prances around the stage playfully holding a mic*

"He's got a sleigh full, it's not gonna stay full

He's got stuff to drop at every stop of the way

Everybody's waiting for the man with the bag

Cuz Christmas is coming again!" *skips over to the piano and sits on the top*

"He'll be heeeeeere with the answer to the prayers that you made through the year…" *leans to the side coquettishly. Cye is trying his hardest not to get distracted from his playing*

"You'll get youuuuurs if you've done * _everything_ * you should, * _extra_ * special good…" *winks at the audience slyly before hopping off the piano*

"He'll make this December the one you'll remember" *sliding backwards over the stage while tapping her heels on the floor*

"The best and the merriest you * _ever_ * did have!" *twirls around on her heels*

"Everybody's waitin for the man with the bag

Christmas is here again!

He's got a sleigh full and it's not gonna stay full

Got stuff that he's dropping every stop of the way

Everybody's waiting for the man with the bag, Christmas is here again!"

*Shainie runs to one side of the stage and twirls around*

"He'll make this December the one you'll remember

The best and the merriest you * _ever_ * did have!" *runs to the opposite side of the stage and slides onto her knees stylishly*

"Everybody's waitin'! They're all congregating!" *swivels around on her hip and raises one arm into the air*

"Waitin' for the man with the baaaaaaaaag!" *winks at the audience and grins*

"Better watch out now!"

* * *

Epilogue:: The next day

*Kento is fixing some leftovers for himself. He looks up when he sees Sage enter the kitchen looking very groggy*

Kento:: "Whoa, you don't look so good…"

Sage:: "Yeah…I guess I kind of partied myself out last night…"

Kento:: "Who didn't? Hey, maybe you should go back and get some sleep. You still look pretty wiped."

Sage:: "No thanks. I've had enough crazy dreams for the holiday. You want to hear something weird? I had this dream that I was sharing a bed with Santa Claus…"

Kento:: *makes face* "Wow, that * _is_ * pretty messed up. Too much eggnog, you figure?"

Sage:: "More like * _bad_ * eggnog. I think Cale might've spiked it or something…wouldn't put it past him…"

*A door upstairs opens and they hear footsteps coming down the stairs. Shainie leans into the kitchen, still wearing the red and white outfit from the previous night*

Shainie:: "Hey guys! My Mom's got a car coming to pick me up, so I have to get going now. I just wanted to thank you for inviting us and letting me perform at your party! It was * _so_ * much fun getting to meet everyone! I hope I can come next year if you do this again!" *begins to leave but pauses and grins slyly at Sage* "* _Bye_ * Saaaage…" *wiggles her fingers at him then heads to the door*

Sage:: *looks pale as a sheet and throws a horrified look at Kento*

Kento:: *makes a zipping motion over his lips with his fingertips and holds up both hands in a pledge*

* * *

Author's Notes

This one deviates from the usual format, being more of a spur-of-the-moment fic. It's something I'd had in concept for a long time, and originally I wanted to have a sort of 'musical' for much later in AOD, but I figured I'd end the year on a high note. I sadly didn't get to finish the entirety of Fight Alone before the New Year like I originally planned, but given what happens after Fight Alone, I decided to set this as a sort of prelude for when sh** * _really_ * hits the fan.

The inspiration for this particular style comes from another Christmas-themed 'musical' Ronin fic, "The First Live Ronin Christmas Extravaganza" by Raye. I think there's still a copy up on Theria's archived site. For my fic I ended up going with some older songs. Most of them I'm familiar with because it's the sort of music my Mom likes to listen to, and songs I grew up with during the holidays. I sprinkled in some TSO too since I had the rare treat to attend one of their concerts years ago. I decided to stick with classic renditions since those tend to have a timeless quality to them, rather than some of the remakes you hear nowadays where the singer acts like they have to pierce your eardrums. I went with songs that would serve to narrate the story.

Having Rowen and Sage playing guitar is something I got from a very obscure artwork of the five original guys playing instruments. In the picture Ryo is doing vocals, Cye at the keyboard, Rowen and Sage on guitar (I forget which one was electric) and Kento on drums. I can't for the life of me find a higher-res version of it, but I had them perform the first time on the wedding on Thanged back in FFAW. That time I decided to replace Kento with Sehkmet on drums since Kento was Dais' best man, and I added Brit on violin and Tanya on the flute. The song they performed in that chapter is intended to be Canon D Rock by Jerry C (look it up on youtube. It's a fun song!)

I would have liked to give every character some song time, but I couldn't think of any other songs that would fit with the flow of the story, so some of the guys are kind of relegated to cameos this time around. The very first version of the story: the Moonlight Gala, I'm not terribly pleased with it looking back on it now. This version seems more fitting for the season. My plans are to knock out the remaining chapters of Fight Alone following the New Year. Then, I imagine a lot of long-term fans know what happens next…


End file.
